Lucario vs Po
Lucario vs Po is a what if Death Battle written by QuasimodoBellringer. It's the 6th battle of his second season, and 16th overall. It features [[Lucario|'Lucario']] from Pokemon against Po from Kung Fu Panda Description These two anthropomorphic animals know kung fu! But who will be supreme? Interlude Wiz: The animal kingdom is full of vary diverse and interesting creatures, often coming in various forms of shapes and sizes. Boomstick: Some have even taken on anthropomorphic forms and have come to master some human skills, like kung fu.... Wiz: Lucario, the Aura Pokemon.... Boomstick: ....and Po, the Dragon Warrior! Wiz: As usual for Pokemon here, Lucario will be limited to his Level Up moves due to being on his own, he can not Mega Evolve. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. Lucario Wiz: The world of Pokemon, a strange wondrous world. From it's vast diversity of people and locations, the world is full of beauty. Boomstick: But the best thing about this world are it's cool, superpowered animals, known as Pokemon! While there are many differant Pokemon, currently 802 known at this point, few are better martial artists than the Lucario. Wiz: Lucario are powerful and proud Pokemon, and will only listen to trainers who are worthy of their strength. Boomstick: That must be why Ash never caught one. Heck, he didn't even get himself a Riolu! Wiz: Lucario are offensive fighters with great attack and special attack, at the cost of moderate defensive stats. Boomstick: But being part Steel-type more than makes up for that lack of great defences. Wiz: Some well known Lucario are those of Korrina, Maylene, and Sir Aaron. Boomstick: Lucario such as Sir Aaron's are strong enough to take on and even hold their own against legendary Pokemon such as the Regis. Wiz: Right, Boomstick, and that's not all, other Lucario such as that of Maylene's are strong enough to destroy claws made of construction-grade steel, which is capable of withstanding 56,000 PSI. Boomstick: Plus her Lucario helped deliver the most baddass and exciting Gym Battle of all time! Wiz: Not only that but some Lucario such as Korrina's are fast enough to outspeed and catch Pokemon such as Pikachu off guard, moving at speeds faster than the eye can track. Boomstick: To make up for their moderate defensive stats, Lucario can use their aura to boost their power as they take damage. That's right, much like Yang, the more you hurt this thing the stronger it gets, up to three times the power. Wiz: Lucario are able to manipulate their aura in several ways, they can sense their surroundings to get a eel for the environment, and find hiding opponents. Boomstick: In addition they can channel their aura to create a ball of energy called and Aura Sphere, which never misses it's mark. If needed Lucario can sacrifice it's boost from damage to heal itself with Heal Pulse. While this move normally heals the target, the anime has shown it being used on the user. Wiz: Lucario can also use many other moves, outside of their aura usage. This includes Force Palm, a move that can paralyze opponents, Extreme Speed which lets them move even faster for powerful strikes, and Metal Claw which has the ability to boost their power. Boomstick: Damn. And I thought those spikes were just for show, and delivering a mean backhand. Lucario can also use Counter, to send double the damage they take back at the opponent, which works very well in conjunction with their power boost. Swords Dance allows it to bust a move, while it can fire massive blasts of energy from it's mouth with Dragon Pulse. Wiz: Then there is Bone Ruse, where it creates a bone of energy to slam the opponent with, and Power Up Punch, which allows for a weak strike, but in exchange boosts Lucario's power from damage. Boomstick: But the wild Lucario's most powerful move is Close Combat. A poweful flurry of punches and kicks, you will think your in a damn tornado! Wiz: However doing this move will cost Lucario's defences to be lowered even more. Boomstick: Not only that but Lucario can survive temperatures of more than 2,200 degrees, as well as survive fire attacks, which are supposed to be super effective against it due to being a steel type. Wiz: However, while Lucario are a race badasses, they have their weaknesses. Their defence is mediocre, their best speed can only be obtained in short bursts, and they are weak to both ground and fighting type moves. Boomstick: But this feisty dog is a popular Pokemon for a reason. Po Wiz: Long ago, in a mysterious part of China, there lived a hidden village of Pandas. These pandas were peaceful, and playful creatures, who had mastered the powers of Chi, a mysterious inner energy. Boomstick: So, like Aura? Wiz: Pretty much. It wasn't until they were discovered by a pair of travelers names Oogway and Kai did they ever have any interaction with the outside world. The pandas, being so friendly, were more than happy to teach the ways of Chi to the duo. Boomstick: But while Oogway was fine with the healing arts, Kai, soon discovered the dark arts of Chi. Seeking more power, Kai used his new abilities to turn the pandas into small jade talismans. Wiz: With no choice left, Oogway used his new chi abilities to banish Kai to the Spirit Realm, and the Pandas lived happily ever after. Boomstick: That is until a peacock named Lord Shen, seeking to eliminate the pandas, as one had been prophesied to defeat him, found the village, and with his army of wolves he killed hundreds of innocent pandas. Wow, no wonder these things are so endangered. This asshole killed them! Wiz: It was here that a pair of Pandas sent their child away with some radishes hoping to keep him safe. This crate was soon delivered to Mr. Ping, a goose who ran a noodle shop. Boomstick: Taking the infant panda in as his own son, naming him Po, Mr. Ping raised the panda. But Po was not too crazy about being a waiter and running a restaurant. Po instead dreamed of being a kung fu legend! Wiz: Luckily his dream was about to come true. Boomstick: This psychotic Snow Leopard was about to escape from his prison so Oogway decided to finally find the Dragon Warrior. Wiz: After Po's idols, the Furious Five, showed their skills, Po came in after having launched himself into the air with fireworks so he could watch, came crashing down in front of them, and Oogway picked him. Boomstick: What would seem like an idiotic decision, as Po first seemed to be a useless and incompetent fatass, would soon prove to be no accident. Wiz: After a rocky start with Master Shifu and the Furious Five, Po managed to gain their trust and friendship, as well as invent his own fighting style called 'Panda Style'. Given how Po fights it is likely a combination of Drunken Fist and Tai Chi. Boomstick: Po eventually found himself face to face with Tai Lung, and later Lord Shen. You know the Peacock that killed the pandas? Then even Kai himself, after his escape from the spirit realm! Seriously why do these bad guys want to kill such cute creatures? Wiz: Despite his appearance Po is a powerhouse, trained in Kung Fu. He can easily survive tumbling down thousands of stairs, survive pillars falling on top of him and even get right back up after being slammed into walls, Sledgehammers to the face, and even a point blank shot from a cannon that was able to kill a rhino in one shot! Boomstick: And the one that killed Thundering Rhino was just a prototype! Po took the full force of the finished version! He also learns faster than both Twilight Sparkle and Hermione! He can quickly learn any kung-fu move by seeing in action just once or better yet, just reading about it! Wiz: This has allowed for Po to learn many powerful moves like the Mongolian Fireball, a black hole-like fireball that can pull in escaping opponents. He can blind opponents with his Golden Lotus Clap, and his nerve attack can paralyze foes. Boomstick: But Po's most devastating attack, is the Wuxi Finger Hold. By grabbing an opponent's finger, and flexing his pinky, Po can blow up an opponent's body and spirit. Wiz: However, those with strong spiritual abilities are shown to be immune to this attack. Po can also get a physical boost by being motivated by food. He is also immune to pressure point attacks, due to his weight. Boomstick: But while Po is the greatest in the land, he has his weaknesses. He rarely takes things seriously, he's lazy, and of course he gets hungry real fast. Wiz: But even with his shortcomings, Po has proven his worth as the Dragon Warrior! Fight A cloaked figure is seen walking into the Valley of Peace ???: Excuse me, sir. But where might I find the Dragon Warrior? Mr. Ping: Oh, my son? He should be training at the Jade Palace. ???: Thank you. The figure gave him a sack of coins for his help, and left. The scene cuts to the Jade Palace as the figure walks up the stairs. Meanwhile Po is seen in the training room, practicing his skills, when there was a knock on the door. Po: Come in! The figure entered the room. ???: Are you the Dragon Warrior? Po: Yeah, that's me. Uh, and, um, who are you? The figure removed his cloak, revealing himself. ???: My name is Lucario. I heard you are the best martial artist around. If you would be so kind, would you allow me the honor of a spar? Po: Oh, so you do kung fu too? Sure! Let's see what you got! Both took a fighting stance, and got ready. FIGHT! Lucario charged in first kicking the panda in the gut as Po countered with a punch. Lucario grabbed the fist with his paw, and flipped Po over him. As Po got up, Lucario used a force palm hoping to stun the panda, but to his surprise it seemed to have no effect. Lucario then charged in with a Power Up Punch, hitting Po in the face, as Lucario's power increased. Po: Oh, that was a cool move! Let me try! Po then did the same, and unknowing boosted his own power. Lucario, surprised by the turn of events used Extreme Speed, unleashing a barrage of powerful and quick strikes on Po, all faster than he could see. Po then tucked and rolled around the room, causing Lucario to miss as he was run down by Po. Po picked up Lucario and slammed him against the ground before throwing him at a wall, which Lucario crashed through. Po: Oops. As Po went to the hole he was blasted in the face with an Aura Sphere. Po crashed through the wall, and charged at Lucario, slamming him into a pillar. Seeing a nearby sword, Lucario got an idea and began to dance, giving himself a power boost. Po: What was that? Lucario: My Swords Dance technique. It doubles my strength! Lucario picked up Po by the back of the head, jumped into the air, and slammed Po's face into the ground. Picking him back up, Lucario kicked him sending Po flying through racks of weapons. Suddenly the Furious Five came in, having heard the noise. Tigress: Po! Who is that? Po: Oh, don't worry. He's just a guy who came here to spar. Monkey: He looks like he's kicking your butt Po? Po: But I haven't busted out my best moves yet! Just watch! Po tackled Lucario and the two tumbled out of the Jade Palace and down the stairs. Lucario and Po continued to punch and kick at one another as they tumbled down the stairs. Neither relenting on their attacks, until they crashed into the ground. Lucario was the first to get back up, and he used an Aura Sphere on Po as he tried to get back up. Po then clapped, sending out a golden shock wave blinding Lucario. Po: There. You can't see. Guess that's the end of that. Lucario: Not quite. Lucario sensed his surroundings, finding Po, and charged in. Sweep Kicking him Lucario did a back flip and fired an Aura Sphere, knocking Po back. Po: What..how did you do that without sight? Lucario: Simple. I can sense you! Po: ....so awesome. But I'm not letting you win. Po created a Mongolian Fireball and threw it, pulling Lucario in and setting him ablaze. Lucario screamed in pain, as the vortex-like abilities of the attack made him unable to escape. Using Extreme Speed he managed to break free, but was soon hit by Po's own Extreme Speed. Lucario: so, you must be able to copy my moves, huh? Po: I'm a quick learner. So any other cool attacks you got? Lucario grinned and readied an Aura Sphere, and Po did the same, the attacks collided, bouncing back at the user's. Suddenly Lucario's sight began to return, when he saw Po's palm right in front of him, as Po used his own Force Palm attack. Lucario was paralyzed, slowed down. Lucario: Po, you are as good as they say. Sorry it has to end now! Lucario charged in with Extreme Speed before switching to Force Palm, then changing to Close Combat hoping to finish off Po in a single go. However, Po managed to continue to stand. Lucario tried to move again, but found himself unable to, due to the paralysis. Po however took this as an opportunity. With a kick, he sent him flying out of the village, and Po gave chase. As Lucario landed he found himself able to move again, and charged through the forest back to the village The two collided and Po grabbed Lucario's paw. Flexing his finger he used the Wuxi Finger Hold, but to his surprise nothing happened. Lucario having taken tons of damage, had his aura flare up. He kicked Po and wailed on him with Close Combat, unknowingly snapping Po's neck. He then sent him flying with Dragon Pulse. KO! Lucario is seen walking away, continuing his journey, as Po's corpse lands in front of his dad's Noodle Shop. Results Boomstick: Farewell, noble warrior. Wiz: This was a very close match. Lucario and Po were both perfectly matched in terms of power. While Po was more durable Lucario's intellect and speed gave him the much needed edge. Boomstick: But, Wiz. I don't get it. How did the Wuxi Finger Hold not affect Lucario? I thought he would have been blown up like what happened with Tai Lung. Wiz: Well, Boomstick, that is an easy question to answer. Remember how it did nothing to Kai? Boomstick: Oh yeah that's right. But what does that have to do with anything. Wiz: Remember. The Wuxi Finger Hold does not work on those with strong spiritual abilities. Boomstick: oh, I think I got it now. Since Aura and Chi are pretty much the same thing, Lucario's stong aura abilities protected him! Am I right? Wiz: Right on the nose Boomstick! Boomstick: Yes! Plus, Lucario's power boost from taking damage gave him the much needed edge. I guess Po was going to lose, sooner aura later. Wiz: The winner is Lucario. Do you agree with the results of Lucario vs Po? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Pokemon vs Dreamworks' themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies